Talk:GN-0000 00 Gundam
Trans-Am Raiser.......Wrong Description I think the description of Trans-Am Raiser in the article is wrong.First of all,there has been no mention of a time limit increase,Ian did mention an improvement to Trans-Am in episode S2-10,but there is no mention of a time upgrade,even though the 00 uses Trans-Am for a long time video-wise in cases like S2-12againts Garazzo,Gadessa,not much has been said about the actual in-universe time passed.Because 00 uses more particles as a suit,it's Trans-Am would consume even more particles,this being supplied by the increase in output. Next,the timer shown in S2-11 during the Trans-Am test is still the regular three minutes that is known to be the average running for Trans-Am;also mentioned by Sumeragi in S1-23.But lastly,whenever 00 enters Trans-Am,it's simply 00 in Trans-Am Mode. Trans-Am Raiser refers specifically to the giant beam saber attack that 00 executes,Setsuna shouts the names of both modes quite differently.He will always shout "Trans-Am" when just going through the 3-minute Trans-Am powerup and shouts "Trans-Am Raiser" when using the giant sword.Even after he gets the giant beam saber, he never shouts "Trans-Am Raiser" when using the 3-minute powerup for 00,he only shouts "Trans-Am".The two modes are seperate and different,especially in usage.One is a three-minute powerup of performance and the other the formation of a giant beam saber in a single attack. I would want to edit this,but I've done it before and got it reverted,So I'd thought I posted my argument first. Also,one of the S2 Official Files directly mentions the need of a second pilot to stablise the Drives and the Raiser System in order to enable Trans-Am Raiser AKA giant beam saber attack.Haro it seemes is busy stablising the system on a regular purpose level and more human input is needed.In series,Setsuna has never used the giant beam saber without Saji piloting the 0-Raiser,and Saji prepares the system before each usage of the giant beam saber too,his work on stabaising the system is shown too,though it's just simple typing from our view. About Trans-Am Raiser Ok so I've noticed that there's this big debate about 00 Raiser's Trans-Am Raiser. I've watched the series multiple times to further get the facts right, however one might say Trans-Am Raiser's abilities are based on the convenience of plot. However, I was the one who wrote about the description of the system to begin with and you can debate the matter with me along with fellow editors to get a consensus over this matter. So here's my take on it... If you noticed when 00 Gundam faced Mr. Bushido's Ahead, before the inception of 0 Raiser, Trans-Am is activated and there's a particle bar measured for the duration of regular Trans-Am. After 00 Raiser, there are now 2 different particle bars. The additional bar is basically showing Setsuna how much particles are generated, stored, and spent from its GN condensers. Trans-Am Raiser isn't just generating it's Raiser Sword, it's also responsible for the quantum wave effect, quantization, and Trans-Am Burst (sub-system). Complete definitions may never come, but based on just timing on 00 Raiser, it should prove that 00 Raiser does indeed have a extended duration of the system, but these are semantics if you want to be technical about official data. When asked the speed of the Starfuries in Babylon 5, JMS answered, "based on the speed of plot!" As for the Raiser Sword, aka giant beam saber, 00 Raiser at time didn't have GN Sword III to effectively generate a giant beam saber and depended on focusing all its' beam power into his GN Sword IIs just to generate the same beam saber that GN Sword III so efficiently generated. I hope what I'm talking about makes sense cause I haven't sleep in nearly 16 hrs so my logic might be messed up. Oh well, guess you guys will correct me. Wasabi 11:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Forgive me for being lost,but what specific point exactly are you trying to convince us of again?It would allow me to understand what you are trying to argue here. I mean,for me,I think I see several points that you are trying to argue and I can make several guesses but it would be a bit hard if you don't state it.If you did state your main point,then I missed it and my bad. SonicSP 10:29, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Splitting the Variants I've noticed that some of our editors believe that variants should be separated with their own individual pages. My concern is how do we categorize them? If we're playing semantics here, then every variant must be divided and sometimes it's hard to categorize all of them. Should 00 Gundam be split apart from 00 Raiser as well then? Wasabi 20:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Personally,I don't think it's needed,although improving organisation within the articles doe not sound like a bad idea. Though,I usually try to stay out of all of this kinda of stuff.I'm still kinda new here. SonicSP 03:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) We have an entry for the GN-0000/XN XN 00 Gundam, and one for GN-0000+GNR-010 00 XN Raiser. Aren't they the same thing? As to splitting 00 from 00, Raiser, I say no. Keep that together because for lack of a more concrete definition, there are no tools involved. The 00 didn't need to be changed to accomodate the Raiser. All the other GNHW variants required a shop and a work crew to implement. --Nkuzmik 13:10, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Should 00 QanT be included in variants since it is still basically 00 Gundam, but rebuilt and upgraded? I'm just saying it should be at least considered seriously, since 00 QanT IS a rebuilt 00 Gundam, or should they still be considered seperate, like Gundam Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell? Garaizel 416 03:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Assistance I loaded a batch of pics of 00 Gundam, but I'll be busy and don't have time to set up the gallery. You'll find all of them under the upload logs. Please someone create the gallery and organized them. If you want more CG pics, you can find them at this site - http://zefai.sakura.ne.jp/c/cg.php The majority of the pics was gathered from this site from the artist, if any of you guys have the time, please load up the rest of the pics and put them as part of the Gundam's gallery, thanks. Wasabi 20:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) 00 Raiser + GN Sword III Translation New gunpla info released, please someone translate to add in more information about 00 Gundam. http://bandai-hobby.net/gundam00/product/hg/00raiser_gnsword3.html Wasabi 02:07, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I have a slight problem/question with one of the statements on the GN Sword III. In its description, it states ''"Unlike the GN Sword, or the GN Sword Kai, the GN Sword III does not have a "storage configuration"." ''What, might I ask, was the source for that statement? And, more to the point, what exactly does it mean by "storage configuration"? Because if it refers to the configuration in which the blade is folded back, like Exia's GN Sword and R2's GN Sword Kai...then the GN Sword III does indeed have such a configuration. So I'm a little confused, and would appreciate some assistance. DrachenRitter42 (talk) 19:51, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :The storage configuration in the text doesn't refer to the folded back configuration, though it does happen while the sword is in that shape. :Instead it refers to the ability of the gunblade portion of Exia's GN Sword to move "into" the shield while being folded on the back (the shield itself doesn't move) when it is not in used neither as a sword or a rifle. This then frees up Exia's right hand from needing to hold the handle. :The reason why this ability exists is that it allows Exia to continue carrying the GN Sword on its arm while using its right hand to wield another sword (meaning Exia doesn't have to discard the whole thing to just use its right hand). Whenever you see Exia wield another sword while the GN Sword is still on folded its arm, that means the GN Sword is in the storage configuration we're referring to. :It is used throughout the anime, but one good example where the transition sequence can be seen is in the AEU tower battle in Episode 1, specifically the very first time Exia uses its rifle. Here are some pictures of the transition from that scene, in order. In this one, it's going from storage to rifle usage. https://imgur.com/gallery/bXFqG :Here you can see the transition from "storage" into usage. At the start, note that the gunblade is in between the shield and the hand, and by the end it's level on top of it. :Note how the gunblade lowers down relative to the shield when moving from storage to usage. It also moves into horizontally into the same position as the hand, as can be seen from looking and the lower blue section of the blade. So the gunblade is moving both horizontally and vertically. :This ability is missing in GN Sword III due to the way it's constructed where it can't move sideways at all to free the hand. Meaning that 00 has to discard the whole thing to use it's right hand. :In the model kits, the storage ability feature I shown above also missing from all versions of the GN Sword III (and that includes Perfect Grade, Real Grade and then Master Grade). By contrast, the storage ability of the first GN Sword shown here is present in its Real Grade and Master Grade incarnations though it's missing in the High Grade. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 14:20, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Ah. That makes a lot of sense. Thanks for the clarification. DrachenRitter42 (talk) 16:18, October 7, 2017 (UTC) XN Raiser Info Validity Okay,I'm a very big fan of 00 Gundam so naturally it would be normal for me to want to know as much as can about it,especially if it concerns the Twin Drive System. But I also want such data to be accurate,some things are of course left to intrepetation rather than needed to be stated but I'm having an issue with the XN Raiser info on the page. Specifically,the information regarding some specific specs about it and some history data,and some performance factors are available on the page and yet,I have not heard this info pop out anywhere else and then there's the planned produced amount.There was an XN Raiser section in the Hobby Japan October issue that the XN Raiser came with so I assumed there is a chance it could have came from there. So I did some asking around and research,around the various forums and some of the 00 experts out there that does the translating,image gathering,etc,and I have yet to find a single source for the information about the XN Raiser's specs.I even copy pasted the text paragraph for them to verify the info across different placed,but none of the translated profiles have anything close.Even Mark Simmons Mechatalk commneted personally that the profile with such info does not exist,and he does alot of translating for us. The only XN Raiser porifle that seems to be validated seems to be the Saji Simulator story,that came with the October Hobby Japan profile,is where Saji spends his time trying to train in the 0 Raiser combat simulator but failing misarably,that's when Red Haro granted him the XN Raiser upgrade in the simulator,and with it he owned but at the same time he desiced to fight his own battle,the one that Setsuna asked him to and the one which he did throughput the series. The comment about XN Raiser may possibly not use Trans-Am wihtout the 0 Raiser binder connected to the Drives untrue on its own,because 00 did it in the test in S2-10. I really really wanted with all my heart for the info to be true,because its quite some interesting information,but I just cannot find the source for this info and the info is very specific as well planned to produce 3,TDS Syncs drops for nor eason etcetc''and its not the type of info that one gets from observations,or a "what if" or "perhaps" situation.The info is trying to be very factual in its form in this case. If,someone can verify me a source for the info,that would be great,because I have yet to find one and I tried this as a sideproject for months.There is always a chance I could be wrong,which is why I'm posting my arguments here I would erased the info already,but I dont like just erasing info that other people posted since there is a chance that info came from a source I did not read about,even though I throughly researched this,I still dont feel good about doing it since I could be wrong at some level,and I am not very good at makign the article look very good after erasing it anyways.I certainly do not like it when people erased info that I posted,especially if I know that the info is accurate,so I don want to hastily do it to other either. The ''only place where I can find the XN Raiser info that matches the one here,unfortunately is th Wikipedia List of Anno Domini Mobile Weapons page,and unfortunately that wont stand and that part did not state the source either. If there is an actual source for this info,I would hope that someone who knows the source please state it somewhere as it seems pretty important and specific. So,what do you guys think?If someone knows something I don't,please tell me,I'm just posting my point of view of the situation,I want to help to make this site as good as it can be. Hope I didnt offend anybody either,I apologise if I did,it was a very long post afterall.That would not be my intention if I did. SonicSP 11:26, October 12, 2009 (UTC) With regards to your comment on the Trans-Am for 00 Raiser, I don't think that the function of Trans-Am Raiser is dependent on the plot, though it may seem like this. The upgrade to the Trans-Am system on the 00 Raiser is the particle generation rate, which was about 300% when it was first tested out. Technically, having more compressed particles would be able to increase the length of time that the mobile suit could spend in Trans-Am. In addition, I also think that the amount of particles used when discharging weapons can also be changed for various situations, like how Setsuna activated the Raiser Sword, compared to when he shoots a "bullet" of energy. My response to your statement of how utilizing the Raiser-Sword requires another pilot is that it is true, though I have no basis for saying that. The preparations for normal use of Trans-Am, without any huge drain on power, would be under Haro's jurisdiction. In my opinion, when a specific action requires a huge energy output, a second pilot is there to provide the "authorization" in the form of preparing the system. By the way, are the binders of the Raiser system required to be in contact/connected to the GN Drives to be used? I was under the impression that only the main body a.k.a where Saji was located at, had to be connected as the energy from the drives could fow through the main body and into the binders. These are only my assumptions, so I'm definitely wrong somewhere, if not the entire page. ID -- No,the binders do not have to be connected to the GN-Drives directly to work,we've seen it work fine in the Trans-Am test in S210. But considering that this setting changed after Ian re-configured the 0 Raiser,its possible that having a direct connection to the binders to the Drives may hold some sort of advantage and/or more stability,it can be assumed.Or the binders have more used there,since they also double as Beam Machines guns and physical shields.SonicSP 14:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) That "/Rifle" Should NOT Be There Since I've seen it been there for a long time,I decided to put my argument here as to not start an edit war.Okay,I don't think the "/Rifle" should be there,its not the official name of the weapon.The name of the weapon is just GN Sword,or GN Sword II or GN Sword III.Rifle was never part of the name.Yes,I do agree that the rifle part is almost as important as the sword aspect of the weapon,but that does not change the fact that the weapon name is just GN Sword.At the end of the day,it has a rifle mode and a powerful one as that but its name is still just GN Sword.And I'm not just talking about 00 here,I'm referring to Exia as well.I think the /Rifle of the name should be erased on all the GN Sword entires in articles.SonicSP 17:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Vs. The Garazzo's beam claws Was I the only one to notice the first time 00 went against GNZ-005 Garazzo's beam claws they cut the GN Sword II. But if Trans-Am System does not effect the weapons, but the beams, how come they did not cut through it the second time. This is very old but I believe the GN Blades had more output in 00 Raiser than it did with just 00 itself. (Just a theory that the amount of GN particle produced also affects the weapons, etc. etc. though this is just the same kind of words Prof. Eifman said in episode 2 or 3 forgot which.)Exousia Xifos 09:10, November 19, 2011 (UTC)